<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Coming by Gage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775767">Home Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage'>Gage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magic is Science [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is he alive?" Chimney was the only reason she was still on her feet. Keeping her from collapsing into a ball of misery on their front porch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magic is Science [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Maddie and Chimney</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These first two chapters take place just before the hospital scenes in ch2 of Heaven knows.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>2021 Los Angelas California</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Maddie Buckley-Han?" </p><p> </p><p>The plainclothes officer standing outside her door gave her pause, her laughter at Chim's stupid joke dying just as it had started. For a moment she was back in 2019, Athena at her door asking if Buck was with her, asking if she had seen him. That her brother's apartment had been broken into, that Evan was missing. </p><p> </p><p>"What's going on?" Chimney has come up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. Chasing away that cold feeling that had made her freeze in place at the sight of the officer standing in front of their door. </p><p> </p><p>"I... I don't know." </p><p> </p><p>The officer and his partner exchange a look, one that would be really familiar to her if she wasn't scrambling to think of reasons they would be here. </p><p> </p><p>"May we come in Mrs. Buckley-Han?" </p><p> </p><p>"Is this about Evan?" Maddie couldn't find it in herself to move just yet, Chim's warm hands slid down around her waist anchoring her to him. It had been almost two years since Buck had gone missing, 6 months since LAPD and Federal Marshals had given up his case. </p><p> </p><p>"Please Mrs..." </p><p> </p><p>"Is he?" Maddie could feel her face flush hot, her eyes stinging with tears. Her heart was pounding at an uncomfortable beat in her chest, at the very thought of Evan not being in this world anymore. </p><p> </p><p>"Is he alive?" Chimney was the only reason she was still on her feet. Keeping her from collapsing into a ball of misery on their front porch. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eddie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddie knew his Ma was talking to him but all he could process were three words over and over in his head. His whole world was just thrown off-kilter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie Diaz has been ignoring his phone for the better part of an hour now. To be fair he was halfway under his mothers' sofa, trying to get at the last of Christopher's lego set. How in the hell they got under and so far back would remain a mystery. If he didn't get it out soon, Chris would blow a fuse. Eddie would have left it right where it was if it hadn't been for two things. One, Christopher, had absolutely insisted on wanting to play with it on the trip to Tio Chello's house. And two... well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You can take any other toy to Tio's house, why this one." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can still see the look on his son's face when he finally revealed why he had been pushing so hard to find this particular lego set.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Buck gave it to me," </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So here he was an hour later, halfway under his mother's sofa, fingers skimming the back of the half put together fire truck. Trying his best to push it out the other end, when several voices shout his name from the other room. Making him lurch up instead of backward, wrenching his arm. "Canto cabron!" He'd just about has a heart attack when his mother races into the room like a possessed person, holding the land line out. "Ma... what" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maddie." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way his mother said her name, set his mind racing and his heart speeding up. Why would she be calling him in the middle of vacation for? Maybe one of theirs got hurt on a call? Taking a deep breath he puts the phone up to his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maddie?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, he can't understand a word she's saying. It was all jumbled up and high pitched. "Maddie slowdown... I don't under... what?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a good minute to realize he was no longer standing and that he'd landed on the coffee table. His heartfelt as if it was trying to bust out of his rib cage, his stomach felt like it was rolling in waves. Eddie knew his Ma was talking to him but all he could process were three words over and over in his head. His whole world was just thrown off-kilter. Just like that, it was 2019 and Athena was in his living room, telling him that Buck was missing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Lisa for going over this with me, and a huge thanks to Jamie who was the first person to encourage me to write this out back in November.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>